Café Confessions
by Hearts.Pocky
Summary: [Daiken] [Oneshot] It may have just started out as a quick coffee break, but it ended up as much more.


**Title: **Café Confessions

**Author: **Hearts.Pocky

**Pairing(s): **Daiken, minor Hiyako

**Canon: **Takes place around seven years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon.

**Pages: **2; 1039 words

**Notes: **I came up with the ending on this one first and though it'd make a cute fic. It's not too fluffy… the romance wasn't the point so much I just wanted to make that little quip at the end, I guess. Commentary on the fandom? ….Maaaaaybe. (I do _love _Hiyako, though…) Yeah, lame title. I almost when simply with 'Confessions', but I have waaaay too many fics with one-word titles. I think it took me too long to get around finishing this, because I kind of lost the 'style'. Hmmm.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon © Toei Animation, Bandai and Fuji TV.

_Café Confessions_

"Ken… 'fess up."

"Pardon me?" He looks up from his hot drink--coffee, no cream no milk no sugar as he always takes it. The long, dark bangs fall in front of his face, which he stubbornly pushes away. Habit. Just an old habit. Hikari, the cute little brunette sitting in front of him, giggles, pushing her bangs back as well. She glances at the girl next to her. This girl takes off her glasses and points at him incriminatingly.

"You heard me." She says. "'Fess up." Ken glances around him. Lots of people are around, he notes absently. And why not? It's noon on a Sunday in a rather trendy new café. Not exactly his type of place (none of theirs, really) but he could get a good, cheap cup of coffee and that was important for a college student. Money wasn't exactly something he could give away these days.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miyako." Miyako just grins. It's a small one, hardly noticeable, but it's still there. She puts her arm around Hikari, pulling her close.

"We know how you feel about Daisuke." Hikari explains calmly, matter-of-factly, like she _didn't _just tell Ken he was in love with his best friend. As was her way. It's how she'd always been, and Ken can easily imagine that she'd once been a wise, serious little baby.

He sputters a little once he realizes what she's just said. He opens and closes his mouth several times before speaking and even then it's not a comprehensible word: "Huh--wha--?" Hikari suppresses a smile and Miyako laughs outright. Ken glances around, nervous because he knows Daisuke is just in hearing range, having the table next to Miyako's and Hikari's.

"We think you should tell him." The brunette continues. "We think he feels the same."

Still choking, Ken answers harshly. "Are you two insane?"

"…So… you want us to tell him for you?" Miyako asks, rather loudly. Daisuke glances over for a moment before going back to his meal. Ken waves nervously, breath caught in a lump constricting his throat.

"No," He replies breathlessly. He coughs, finally gaining control of himself once more. "No, I don't." He looks over at Daisuke, watching. Examining. He feels floaty and lightheaded. Okay, so maybe the girls were right. "But he's my best friend… I don't want to ruin it…" He pushes back his bangs, which have fallen over his eyes again. "We've been through so much. BelialVamdemon and all…"

"Which is why you two are so PERFECT!" Miyako squeaks, resisting all urges to grab the man in front of her and shake him. Daisuke looks over again as Ken looks away.

"I was afraid when I asked Miyako out, Ken." Hikari steps in, wielding some advice that can actually be considered useful. "It took all of my courage to just go up and do it. But I did. And now…" She smiles and shrugs, absently toying with the diamond ring on her right hand. Miyako puts her hand over her girlfriend's and speaks again, voice low.

"Go for it, Ken." Ken rolls his eyes, still can't believe that when the girls called him over to their table a few minutes ago, it would result in this. But he's thankful, and he plans to "go for it".

He walks back over to his table, takes his old seat across from Daisuke.

"Daisuke." Ken says, unsurely.

"Um?" Daisuke doesn't move, too entranced by his chocolate milkshake. But his eyes travel upward to meet Ken's.

Ken doesn't know where to move next. He thinks rapidly. Tell him… Bluntly? Subtly?

"Daisuke?" He glances down, drawing in a deep breath. He exhales, forcing his eyes too meet the slightly younger boy's. "I have to tell you something." The man rambles, speaking faster and faster. "If you feel weird about what I'm saying then please… just forget about it. You're my best friend, my first and only best friend, and I have to tell you this because I can't keep it in any longer, because if I do I'll lose my courage and I'll regret it forever because…"

"…Ken?" Daisuke asks, eyes big, innocent. As always. "Uh, are you malfunctioning?" Ken smiles. Can't help it. That's exactly Daisuke: makes jokes to relieve tension. Even in their darkest, most terrible situations he's cracking jokes and making long, drawn out inspirational speeches.

"Ah… what I'm trying to say is…"

Daisuke takes the straw out from his coffee and turns, blowing hot air into Miyako's ear. She flips him off. "…Ilikeyou."

Daisuke stops slurping but doesn't move. His eyes widen. As the realization hits him, he reacts.

"Hold on, dude. _What_?" Ken closes his eyes as if expecting a blow. He has almost never felt so vulnerable. Not since Wormmon's "death" all those years ago.

"I'm in love with you."

Daisuke looks away, frowning. He taps his fingers on the table rhythmically. He sighs, a long, tedious breath out. "Huh." Is all he says. His eyes dart from the dark-haired boy in front of him to Miyako, to Hikari, to Takeru and Iori sitting at the table to their right. "Huh." He says again. It's odd for him to be so neutral. His reaction to news is usually that of great enthusiasm or complete disdain. "…Huh."

Ken is going crazy. He is about ready to scream. What the hell does "huh" mean, he is about to ask. Before that, a pair of lips meet with his own. Ken's eyes close and keep them closed until Daisuke stops, pulling away which results in a loud _smack_.

Then he grins. A wide, open grin that Ken is used to seeing, and it calms him. "Guess what?" The brunet asks, voice quiet.

"…What?"

"Ilikeyou, too." There's a beat before Daisuke asks a question that he's now itching to have answered. "How long? How long have you felt this way?"

Ken shrugs, feeling awkward once more. He pushes his bangs out of his eyes. "When Stingmon and XV-mon first evolved together. I felt… so strangely; it was like _we _were one, and from that moment on…" He trails off. Nothing more needs to be said.

"Man, same here." Daisuke groans. "All this time that I could have said it…" He laughs. "Seven years!"

And Ken just smiles, suddenly glad that he had listened to Miyako's and Hikari's advice. No, there aren't bells ringing, and there aren't people around him suddenly bursting into song and dance, but he feels light and happy, like a child.

And so does Daisuke.

And from the table to the right, Iori says to Takeru, "It's weird that everyone seems to be falling in love with their Jogress evolution partner."

Takeru shrugs and smiles. "I hope that never happens to us."

"Amen." Iori replies, and they toast their smoothies.


End file.
